Tyson och Theresia
by Girl-Princess
Summary: Läs den engelska We're in a Beyblade world för att fatta den här. Theresia och Tyson är ihop. Finns inte så mycket att beskriva.


Tyson och Theresia

Det var en vanlig dag i Beyblade världen. Jag stod ute på verandan och lyssnade på fåglarna, när jag plötsligt kände två armar runt min midja. Jag vände mig om där stod Tyson med ett leende på läpparna.

"Hej, vad gör du?" Frågade han

"Jag lyssnar på fåglarna."

"Okej, var är de andra?"

"De är och handlar, du sov så länge som vanligt så de åkte och storhandlade!"

"Okej, men brukade inte du sova länge när du var hemma i din egen värld?"

"Jo, men det var inte samma sak." Sa jag och gav honom en puss.

"Är det allt du kan, Thess?" Sa han med en retande röst.

"Som om du kan bättre, eller!"

"Ja, det kan jag!" Sa han och gav mig en djup och lugnande kyss.

"Okej, jag håller med!" Sa jag och kramade om honom.

Sen ringde telefonen.

"Jag tar det!" Sa jag. "Hej, det är Theresia!"

"Hej, det är Emma! Har Tyson den snarkande vaknat?"

"Ja, han står bredvid mig!"

"Bra! Det var en sak till." Sa Emma med en förväntansfull röst.

"Ja, vad är det?" Sa jag

"Vad vill ni äta ikväll?"

"Jag vet inte, men ta något gott!"

"Okej, hej då!"

"Hej då!"

"Vem var det?" Frågade Tyson

"Det var Emma! Hon undrade vad vi ville ha att äta ikväll!"

"Okej, vad vill du göra?" Sa han

"Jag vet inte. Kanske sitta här ute och lyssna på fåglarna eller kanske gå ner till stranden och lyssna på vågorna." Sa jag

"Jag vill gå ner till stranden." Sa han och tog min hand och vi gick ner till stranden.

"Jag tycker verkligen om halsbandet du gav mig!"

"Det passar dig perfekt!" Sa han och kysste mig

Jag lutade mig mot hans bringa och han höll om mig.

"Älskar du mig?" Sa han och jag reste mig och lutade mig mot hans läppar.

"Ja, det gör jag, gör du?" Sa jag

"Det är klart att jag gör!" Sa han och knuffade ner mig i sanden lite lätt.

Sen började vi kyssas.

En timme senare…

"Det där var mysigt!" Sa han

"Ja, det var mysigt!" Sa jag och kysste honom.

Sedan satte jag mig upp och Tyson satte sig bakom mig.

"Vill du bada?" Sa han

"Vi har inga badkläder och det är säkert kallt i vattnet!" Sa jag

"Men jag kan hämta handdukar och badkläder!"

"Okej, men skynda dig tillbaka!"

När han kom tillbaka efter en liten stund så hade han redan bytt om, men jag var tvungen att byta om där… i alla fall vad han trodde. Men jag hade redan badkläder under min klänning. Men jag sa så för att jag visste att han ville kolla i min underklädes låda för att han hade försökt göra det hela veckan.

"Men du har ju redan badkläder på dig!" Sa han lite förvånat, men ändå besviket.

"Ja, jag sa att du kunde hämta min bikini för att jag vet att du vill titta i min underklädes låda!"

Tyson såg generad ut, ganska röd.

"Nu blev du lite generad eller hur?"

"Ja, sa han och kysste mig.

Sedan tog han tag i mig och kastade mig i vattnet. När jag kom upp till ytan sa jag:

"Det där var inte särskilt snällt!"

"Nej, det var det inte, men det var roligt!"

Han hoppade i och när han kom upp till ytan skvätte jag vatten i hans ansikte.

"Hämnden är ljuv!" Sa jag med en retande röst

"Det där ska du få för!" Sa han

Vi började skvätta vatten på varandra, sen började vi kyssas. Senare gick vi upp för jag frös och skakade…

"Jag fryser!" Sa jag

"Här, kom!" Sa han och höll upp en handduk.

"Tack!" Sa jag och satte mig i sanden.

Tyson satte sig bakom mig och höll om mig. Jag lutade mig mot hans skuldror.

"Undra när de andra kommer?" Sa han

"Det undrar jag också! Vi går upp och byter om innan det blir för kallt!" Sa jag

"Okej!" Sa han.

När vi kom tillbaka så sa vi att vi skulle vänta på de andra.

"Tyson!" Ropade jag när jag kom ut på verandan.

Jag gick in i hans rum, men jag såg honom inte där. Jag gick till mitt rum istället, och där var han. Han låg på golvet och hade ont. Jag sprang fram till honom.

"Tyson, mår du bra? Vad har hänt? Har du ont? Vad gör du i mitt rum?"

"Ta det lugnt, jag mår bra, jag vrickade foten bara, det är lugnt!"

"Herregud, vad ska jag göra?"

"Thess, ta det lugnt och hjälp mig upp i sängen bara, okej!"

"Okej!" Sa jag och hjälpte honom upp i sängen. "Ska jag hämta något?"

"Ja, du kan hämta bandage!"

"Okej, jag kommer snart!" Sa jag och gick och hämtade bandagen. "Okej, nu kommer det att göra ont!"

"Aj!"

"Förlåt, nu ska jag sätta på bandaget sen är det klart!"

"Tack! Jag älskar dig verkligen, Thess!"

"Jag älskar dig med! Vad vill du göra nu?"

"Jag vet inte. Du kan väl ligga här i sängen bredvid mig!" Sa han

"Okej, det kan jag väl!" Sa jag och kysste honom.

"Men vad gjorde du i mitt rum?"

"Jag glömde min keps i ditt rum igår!" Sa han

"Okej. Hittade du den?"

"Ja, den var på din säng."

15 minuter senare…

"Hallå, är det någon här?" Ropade Emma och de andra, som precis hade kommit hem.

Jag gick ut till dem, men jag hann inte säga något för att de såg att jag kom från mitt rum med Tysons keps.

"Men hallå! Vad har ni gjort då?" Sa Faduma

"Inget särskilt!" Sa jag

"Nähä, säger du det!" Sa hon

"Vill du veta vad vi har gjorde så ska jag säga att jag låg bredvid Tyson i mitt rum för att göra honom sällskap för att han har vrickat foten!"

"Jaha, får jag se?" Sa hon och gick in i mitt rum och kom ut igen och sa: "Okej, jag tror dig! Men vad hände?"

"Jag vet bara att han gick snett för jag hittade honom på golvet!"

"Jaha, tråkigt da!" Sa Emma

"Ja, men resten av dagen har varit bra, ELLER HUR TYSON?"

"JA, VERKLIGEN!"

Efter middagen så satte jag mig på verandan med ett block och en penna och började tänka på vad jag skulle skriva. Då kom Martina och Ray ut.

"Vad gör du?" Frågade Martina

"Jag ska skriva, men jag vet inte vad!"

"Okej, men vad har du gjort idag?"

"Lite av varje bara!" P

"Okej, jag fattar! Gjorde du det du sa att du skulle göra?"

"Ja, men säg inte till någon, LOVA!"

"Ja, jag lovar! Måste gå nu! Hej då!"

"Hej då!"

Sen kom Tyson haltande.

"Vad gör du?" Sa han när han kom fram till mig

"Jag ska skriva, men vet inte vad!"

"Okej." Sa han och kysste mig med den lugnande kyssen.

"Tack, det lugnade ner mig!"

"Mm…" Sa han och satte sig bredvid mig och höll om mig.

Jag lutade mig mot hans axlar och tittade upp mot himmelen.

"Tyson, jag måste berätta en hemlighet om mig!"

"Vad är det för nåt?" Sa han oroande

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤

Ha! Nu är jag elak! Ni får skriva om vad ni tycker för att veta vad hon har för hemlighet.

Nästa kapitel kommer Theresia att berätta hennes mörkaste hemlighet och med mer romans mellan alla andra och mer spänning.


End file.
